


a supernatural day in amity park

by basementbees



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), To Be Edited, Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tumblr Prompt, eventually, featuring my love affair with commas, i briefly mention unsafe binding habits, i didn't realize there would be two sams, invalidating trans people, let danny phantom swear 2020, of Supernatural, set around season five, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: Sam stopped talking as a blindingly bright light filled the small room.The Amity Park group jumped in front of Danny, trying to hide him from view.Sam Winchester leaned sideways. “...Aren’t you that Fenton kid?”Or, the one where the Winchesters investigate a ghost case unlike any they'd seen before.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 256





	1. the winchesters come to town

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Supernatural in years, so I'm sure part of it will be wrong. Also, I don't have anyone to beta read for me so it's completely unedited due to my lack of ability to edit. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

“No, the lights haven’t been flickering at all, agents. It’s Amity Park, not Hawkins.” Danny said. He’d been asked questions for at least twenty minutes and from what he could figure out, which, admittedly wasn’t much, was that no one had noticed anything unusual. Well, unusual for them, that is. When you deal with ghost attacks daily, there becomes a point where you don’t consider it abnormal. 

“Hawkins? Is there a nearby town that’s been having power issues?” one of the agents asked. Crosby? Nash? Danny hadn’t paid attention to their introductions. In all honesty, he hadn’t really paid attention this entire time. His mind was more occupied with Spectra, who he’d let get away this morning. He hadn’t seen her again, so Danny assumed she’d gotten bored and gone back to the ghost zone. 

“It’s...uhh… from a TV show. _Stranger Things_ , I believe.” the other agent added. He had long hair, nearly as long as Sam’s but brown instead of black. “Has there been anything unusual at all happening?” 

“That depends on what your normal is.” Tucker said, seconding Danny’s thoughts from earlier. “It’s not like the ghost attacks here have increased, but if you’re not used to those, then yeah. A little unusual.” 

“Ghost attacks are considered normal here? I thought the first group was kidding.” 

“No, it happens all the time. We’d be so screwed if it weren’t for Danny Phantom.” Both agents' heads snapped towards Danny, a look in their eyes Tucker couldn’t place. Concern? Confusion, maybe? “Not Fenton, Phantom. Ghost kid. Saves our asses all the time.” 

“What about cold spots, then? Every ghost claim we’ve ever heard talks about cold spots.” The first agent asked this time, seemingly alternating with his partner. 

“No, I haven’t really noticed-.” Danny’s ghost sense went off as Sam finished talking, his breath becoming visible in the sudden cold only he could feel. He interrupted before Sam could finish talking.

“On second thought, maybe there are some.” 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a clever name

Danny ran out of the room, ducking into the bathroom to change. Stupid agents were going to find out his secret if he wasn’t more careful. As always, the ghosts seemed to know what the worst time to attack was. Danny, now Phantom, flew through the floors and up to the roof. Before he could look, he was tackled by a bear that he assumed was Bertrand, Spectra’s slimy assistant. He crashed through the roof before phasing himself down two more floors. 

It was just his luck that he ended up in the cafeteria, full of students. Cries of “Phantom, I love you!” and “Phantom, you’re so cool!” drowned out any chance he had of listening for Bertrand. Danny knew he couldn’t let Bertrand bring the fight here, he couldn’t let all of his classmates be in danger because of him. Danny flew through the school, room by room, stopping abruptly when he found Spectra. Spectra with the agents. 

“Oh, god…” Danny muttered under his breath. The agents clearly weren’t too fond of ghosts and if they found out he was half human? He was as good as dead - or at least as dead as a ghost could get. 

“Little baby Sammy, never good enough for Dad. Deep down you still think all this hunting might make him proud of you, no matter how much you pretend not to care. I’ve got news for you. It won’t.” Spectra taunted the taller agent. 

“That’s enough, Spectra. You might’ve gotten away earlier, but I promise you that’s not going to happen again.” Danny shot an ecto-blast at her, hitting the table instead. She has Bertrand hold him up against a wall.

“Oh, really, Phantom? And what are you going to do about it? Not a real ghost, not a real human, not a real boy. You’re pathetic, always pretending to be something you’re not.” Spectra sneered. 

“Hey, asshole! How do you like this!” Tucker and Sam burst into the room, Fenton Thermos charged and ready. They sucked up Bertrand and, once dropped, Danny used his ecto-blast to knock Spectra in, too. 

Tucker and Sam ran to check on Danny, before realizing the agents were still in the room. They seemed more confused than scared, which was unusual. The trio was used to people looking, well, like they’d seen a ghost. But these two agents were different. Sam just wished she could place  _ how _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely unrelated to the story, but i've been listening to fool by cavetown on repeat for days. thanks for reading!


	3. nasty burger

Danny was trying to explain to Tucker what he’d heard. In fact, he had been the entire walk to the Nasty Burger, but Tucker wouldn’t understand. “C’mon, Tuck, listen to me! Something about the way she talked to him seemed…  _ off _ . She wasn’t trying to scare him. She talked about his dad. And how he was hunting to make him proud. You’re telling me that doesn’t seem odd for a supposed government agent?” 

“Danny, I’m sure he just goes deer hunting on the weekends or something. Stop trying to avoid talking about yourself. I know whatever Spectra said couldn't’ve been nice. If you don’t want to tell me what it was, at least tell me that you know it’s not true.” 

“Yeah, Tucker. I know. Spectra makes things up to get under people’s skin.” Danny sighed. He didn’t pick up his head, though, and Tucker knew he was still off. 

“Man, don’t do this. I’m gonna have to buy you a milkshake now, and you know Sam’ll make fun of me for it. Not to mention try to vegan-ify it.” That got Danny to smile. Talking about Sam usually did, and Tucker knew this. What he didn’t know was why that smile turned immediately into a frown. 

“She… she called that agent ‘Sammy’. D’you think that’s a first name? Or some kind of nickname? I thought he said his name was…” Danny trailed off, realizing he didn’t actually know the agent's name. “Maybe Sammy. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I don’t know, Danny.” Tucker pushed his glasses farther up his nose, paying more attention to his PDA than his friend. They slid into their usual booth, across from Sam. She already had a salad in front of her, and honestly, she was probably the only one who ate them. A waitress came by and took their orders, returning with their food after a moment. 

The door opened and the two agents walked in, arguing quietly. The three teens watched the pair walk into the line.

“Sammy, you’re just overreacting. He probably died recently and is sensitive about it.” Upon realizing they’re being watched by most everyone in the restaurant, the taller agent cleared his throat. 

“Why do you always get to pick where we eat?” He asked loudly, louder than was necessary to be heard by his partner. 

“Because I actually have good taste, Nash.” His partner chimed in, matching his volume. Most of the kids looked away, no longer interested. Sam and Tucker turned to Danny, who had a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Danny, c’mon, you know you can’t do that,” Sam said. “They’re gonna be after you because of the whole ghost thing, plus if you happened to forget, Valerie still wants to kill you.” She said, shooting a glare towards the counter. 

“Sam. I appreciate your concern, I really do. But you seem to forget that they won’t see me. It’ll almost be like I’m a  _ ghost. _ ” Danny said, shit-eating grin on his face. He glanced around quickly before disappearing before their eyes. Both of his lifelong friends groaned quietly, Sam pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 

“He’s never going to learn, is he?”

“Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please comment and leave kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean. Please. They’re just high schoolers. It’s probably just some prank. We have more important things to be doing right now.”

  
“Like what, Sammy? We’ve been sitting around in that bunker for weeks now looking for any headline that you think might help find Cas. If he doesn’t want us to find him, we won’t fucking be able to. Anyways, you needed to get out of there. You were getting all,” he pauses to gesture at Sam with a fry, before eating it. “In your head.”

  
Sam took a deep breath. “Dean, I get it. You’re scared he’s mad at you because you did God knows wh-”

  
“Shut up, Sam.” Dean snapped.

  
“Just because you don’t like it, doesn’t mean-”

  
“No, shut up. I think I heard something.”

  
“Dean, we’re in a diner. There’s people all around us talking.”

  
“No, but it sounded like they were right there. Just breathing.” Dean glanced over his shoulders, waving slightly at the teens behind him.

  
“I think the whole Cas thing is getting to you. He’s not there.” Sam said. He ran his hand through his hair, before it fell back almost exactly where it had been.

  
“Can we just go back to the motel, man. It feels like someone's listening.” Dean stood up, feeling a chill go through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schools been rough. sorry this took awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

“You walked through him?” Sam asked, appalled.

“No! He walked through me.” Danny had a sheepish smirk, knowing Sam wouldn’t care about the clarification.

“Like that’s any better. Danny you should’ve just let me use some tech to record them. They never would’ve known.” Tucker always tried to get Danny to use technology to lessen his workload. Danny didn’t trust it. 

“They didn’t _actually_ know. It was just,” Danny paused, “a bad feeling or something. Anyways they think Spectra was a prank, they’re probably leaving soon.”

“Well, good riddance. I didn’t like them all that much.” Sam couldn’t sound less interested, fixing her lipstick in a window of an old ‘67 Chevy Impala that Tucker had finished talking about not two minutes ago. She smiled, satisfied with the look, before pressing a kiss to the window of the car. 

“Sam. I-” Danny started to say before cutting himself off. It wasn’t worth asking what the car had done to her. He was sure she had her reasons.

“What? The short one from the diner has a creepy obsession with his car. I heard him calling it his baby. It’s just a car for fucks sake.” 

“Just a car? _Just a car?_ ” Tucker looked as though he hadn’t heard anything more unbelievable in his life. “That car is older than you. Older than your parents, probably. And still looks brand new. The level of dedication that must’ve taken…” 

“Tuck, I am so” Danny sighed a breath of cold air, ghost sense going off for the third time today. He ran a hand through his hair, changing the course of his sentence halfway through. “Very tired of Spectra today. Please help me with this.”

"Yeah, man. Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? having an attention span? impossible
> 
> on a different note, im currently pretending online school doesn't exist


	6. Chapter 6

Danny shot a blast at Spectra with his left hand, while holding up an ectoplasm shield with his right. Tucker and Sam each had a Fenton Thermos and were waiting around the corner for him. He dodged an attack from Bertrand, leading him and Spectra both up to a rooftop. 

“You’ve never beat me, Spectra. What makes you think this time will be any different?” 

“Because this time…” She shot a blast at Danny, who made a shield to block it. “I’m not alone.”

“Neither am I, bitch! I have Tucker and Sam on my side, and I always will.” Danny hit Spectra directly with a neon-green blast. “Tucker, now!”

In response, Tucker pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked up Spectra and Bertrand, the latter having been already worn out by Danny earlier. 

“Looks like the third time’s the charm, right Danny?” Sam said, carefully setting the thermos into her bag after Tucker had thrown it to her. 

Danny flew back down to the street and walked back to Tucker and Sam. “This time,” he scoffed. “She has Betrand with her every time and he’s never helped her.” He sighed and gestured towards the thermos. “I’ve gotta get home soon. Sam, can you take care of that for me this time?”

Before they could go their separate ways, they were interrupted by two different voices. 

“How did that thing capture that ghost?” “Why are you just casually talking to a ghost?”

The group of teens spun around in sync, eyes widening in shock upon seeing the FBI agents from earlier behind them. 

“Agents, this is Danny Phantom, formerly known as Inviso-Bill,” This earned Tucker a playful punch on the arm. “The savior of Amity Park, many times over. And as for your other question-”

“I’ll tell you how the thermos works if you answer a question for me.” Danny interrupted, still glaring at Tucker. 

“What do you want to know?” The shorter of the pair wondered. 

“I want to know who you are, because I know you’re not with the government. I knew something was off when everyone said the FBI was in town, but I just realized  _ what. _ You hadn’t attacked me. You were asking questions that we knew the government already had answers to. So who are you?” 

“We’re brothers. I’m Sam and he’s Dean,” The taller brother gestured to each as he spoke. “We… hunt monsters for a living.”

“I hunt ghosts for a living! Uh, or a dying, I guess.” Phantom added with a smile. “Wait- monsters? As in more than just ghosts?” Upon a nod from both brothers, Danny swore under his breath. 

“Sam, Dean, what kind of information do you have about ghosts? Because as far as I could tell, it’s not much.” 

“We know about salt and iron. And we know to burn the bones.”

“Bones? God, that’s too much effort. And far too creepy. This thing right here? It’s a Fenton Thermos. It can capture ghosts and hold them until we release them back into the Ghost Zone.” Tucker explained, tapping the neon green thermos.

“The Ghost Zone?” the brothers asked in unison.

Tucker smiled. “You call yourselves ghost experts and don’t know about the Ghost Zone? Come on, you two have a lot to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter! im pretty sure its the longest one so far. please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!!


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean, you have to admit it. The kid was helpful.” Sam ran his hands over his face. They were at Nasty Burger again, having eaten more lunches and dinners there than not. 

“I know that. I just… he’s a ghost. He’s gotta have  _ some _ kind of ulterior motive. All ghosts are evil. It’s just how they are.” 

“Phantom has been helping out this town for three years. Most people in town seem to trust him, if not completely idolize him. What part of that is evil?” Sam shook his dressing before pouring it over his salad. “I think the most evil thing happening here is the lack of salad choices.”

“Well maybe if you ate a burger every once in a while…” Dean had been luckier in his food choices. There were burgers, fries, and almost everything else Dean loved to eat (read: other unhealthy food)

“Dean, we’re not doing this right now. Why do you have such a hard time admitting that there might be some not evil monsters?” He took a begrudging bite of his salad, having eaten little else in the week they’d been staying here. 

“Because they’ll all turn evil eventually! Damn it, Sammy, it doesn’t matter how much they try, if they were born evil, they are evil.

“If that’s your reasoning, then I’m evil too. No matter how much you try to ignore it, I am a monster by your definition. I’ve done bad things before.” Sam lowered his voice, glancing around the diner.

“That’s different.”

“How is it different, Dean? How?”

“‘Cause you have me. I won’t let you do those things again.”

A different voice came from next to them. “I hate to interrupt what seems to be a very touching family moment, but we need your help. Now.” The Winchester brothers turned to see Sam Manson standing next to their table, worry in her eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m sorry, let me get this straight. You want Dean and I, the people who know less about this thing than you, to go into the Ghost Zone to… save a ghost?”

“It’s not that simple. Phantom is supposed to be communicating with me-”

“Us.” Tucker cut in. Sam rolled her eyes and continued. 

“Through these earpieces, the Fenton Phones.” She explained while handing extras to each of the boys, gesturing for them to put the Fenton Phones into their ears. “All I heard was Walker, the prison warden of the Ghost Zone, tell Danny he was getting a life sentence.”

“Danny made a joke about an  _ after _ life sentence, and then it cut out. We need your help to find him.” Tucker added.

“He’s a ghost. Shouldn’t he be fine in there?” Dean asked. 

“He usually is, but recently, Skulker, another one of the ghosts, created a weapon that can like, short out Danny’s powers. We think Walker somehow got access to it.” Sam had been working on getting the Specter Speeder set up. She gestured for the two adults to get into the back. 

“I’m gonna warn you now,” Sam turned to look at the Winchesters. “You’re gonna freak out when you get in there.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took awhile! if you liked it, please comment & leave kudos! <3 the next chapter will be longer, i promise!!


	9. Chapter 9

“So, Tucker,” Dean leaned forward, breaking his eye contact with the window for the first time in half an hour. He’d been watching the colors shifting along the floating “How’d you do all this? I know that you’re good with tech, but this must’ve taken a lot of time?”

Tucker turned his head to see Dean, confusion flickering across his features. “You think I-” He pulled out his PDA. “With this? Nah, man, this is the Ghost Zone. In all of it’s purple and green glory.” Clearly amused with the uncertainty he’d just instilled into the older ghost hunter, he returned to facing forward without another word. 

All things considered, there was less screaming than normal for a first trip into the Ghost Zone. Sam attributed that to the Winchester brothers' near daily encounters with all types of supernatural beings.    
  
What really got to them was being able to phase through objects. As the teenage drivers went straight through a wall, Dean and Sam flinched in unison. 

“What was that? You could’ve killed us!” The taller Winchester ran a hand through his hair.    
  
“Oh, did I forget to mention?” Sam’s voice clearly indicated it wasn’t an accident of any sort. “Living people can phase through things in the Ghost Zone.”    
  
A few more moments passed in relative silence before the Specter Speeder stopped near a building. Tucker spun his chair 180 degrees to fully face the Winchesters.    
  
“If  _ anyone _ here other than Sam, Danny, and I says a word to you, you do not answer. They can’t know you’re new to the Ghost Zone. They’ll take advantage of you. Got it?” Tucker made eye contact with each of the boys in turn, repeating himself when they didn’t answer. “ _ Got it?” _   
  
The younger of the brothers looked at his older counterpart sternly. A second later, they both turned to Tucker and nodded.    
  
“Good. Now for the plan.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've started running out of ways to differentiate the two sams, i hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> on a different note, i now have 11 different fics i want to write and motivation to start none of them!!


	10. Chapter 10

Both Sams and dean snuck through the ghostly prison. They had to find Danny’s cell while avoiding disturbing the other prisoners.   
  
So the new trio would phase just their heads through walls, mostly finding ghosts facing away from them. The only one who noticed them looking in was Ember, who simply shrugged them off. Sam whispered her thanks, unsure if Ember heard her.   
  
By their seventh cell, they found Danny Phantom, shaking on the floor.    
  
“Danny,” Sam whispered, “We need to go.”    
  
“P-powers… gone.” Danny was slurring his words slightly. “Can’t phase or… ch-change.” His attempt to stand failed immediately, his knees buckling. Dean lunged forward to catch him.    
  
“Okay, um… Let me just-” Sam pressed a button on her Fenton Phones. “Tucker, slight problem. Danny’s powers are gone. Any ideas how to get out?”    
  
A crackle came through Sam’s Fenton Phones, echoing throughout the cell. “Fenton?” Tucker’s voice was as clear as if he’d been standing right next to them. Danny shook his head. 

“Nope.” Sam popped the ‘P’ sound.    
  
For a few moments, Tucker was silent. And then… “So you know how Danny can turn us intangible back home?”   
  
Sam’s face lit up with recognition   
  
“Sam, Dean. I’ll need your help with this. You remember how I told you you can phase through objects here, right?” Both boys nodded. Sam seemed to understand what she wanted a split second before Dean.    
  
“You guys get it?” Another round of nods. “Tucker? Distract them, please.” Immediately, Tucker could be heard on the other side of the jail, with muffled shouts of a fake search for his friend.    
  
Tucker’s shouts drew attention away from the group of four trying to sneak out. They knew their time was limited, so they turned Danny intangible and got him back to the Specter Speeder, where Tucker was waiting.    
  
Sam Manson and both Winchesters set Danny down in a chair.

“When did he get here?” Dean asked, gesturing at Tucker.    
  
“Never left. All I really needed for that was a speaker. Just because I didn’t make the Ghost Zone doesn’t mean I can’t do  _ some _ things with this.” He waved his PDA around. “Full speed ahead, Sam.”

They turned the vehicle invisible and sped towards the Fenton’s portal. Sam just hoped Jasmine would be able to help Danny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have winter break in a month, hopefully i'll get around to writing more!! please leave kudos or a comment if u enjoyed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished planning how i wanted this to end! it's going to be about 16 chapters! :)

Jazz sighed in exasperation. “Daniel Fenton. If I catch you fighting in your binder one more time, I’ll tell mom and dad about the accident. I’ll do it.”

Sam, Danny, and Tucker knew it was an empty threat. The trio had heard that same speech at least 12 times since Jazz had found out Danny was a ghost. After four, Tucker had memorized and would quote it behind Jazz’s back as she spoke. Like he was doing right now. He managed to get Danny to weakly laugh, though, which was his goal.

As for the Winchesters, Sam had left the room to give them some privacy, under strict instructions to “not touch anything. I mean it.” Dean, on the other hand, had left to get them all some food.

“Well,” Jasmine startled Tucker out of his silent staring contest with Danny. “I think that’s all I can do for now. The rest of the effects should wear off with time. In the meantime, I want Danny to get some rest.”

“Thanks, Jazz. I owe you one.” Danny’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Or twenty.” Tucker lightly shoved Danny. The smile that lit up his face full of relief. He was glad his friend was okay.

Danny turned back into a ghost a second before they opened the door to let Sam Winchester back in. 

“Glad to see you looking better, Phantom.”

“Thank you,” Danny’s voice was strained. It took all of his focus to hold his ghost form when he was still recovering. “Thank you for helping me.”

“As much as Dean won’t want to admit it, you’ve helped this town. Helping you… it’s the least we could do.” 

Danny laid back onto his bed. There wasn’t much more for them to say, right? He would only have to hold this form for a few more minutes. 

“Not to discount Sam and Tucker’s skills, but I don’t think they could’ve done that on their own. So, thank you for saving Danny. This entire town owes him.” Jazz shot her brother a proud smile. Danny’s cheeks flushed a pale green as he gave her a thumbs-up in reply. 

“I’m glad I could be of help. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? I’ve been hunting ghosts for years and never heard of-” Sam stopped talking as a blindingly bright light filled the small room. 

Sam, Tucker and Jasmine jumped in front of Danny. 

“Sorry, guys.” Danny cut himself off, taking in a breath. "That’s on me. I should’ve said something.”   
  
Sam Winchester leaned sideways past Jazz. “...Aren’t you that Fenton kid?”

Danny flinched and turned invisible. “No.”

“So if you’re not Danny Fenton, what are you doing in their house?”

“I’m, uh, well,” His ghost sense went off. Then, after a moment of consideration, “Okay, I am Danny Fenton. And I need your help.”

Tucker elbowed him in the side. “What was that, dude?”

“There’s a ghost and I can’t really do anything about it right now.” His voice became clearer as he turned back to Sam Winchester. “Do you think Dean can get back here within a few minutes?”

“You’re… invisible. Are you dead?”

“Eh, kinda. I’ll explain later. Right now, there’s another ghost to fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really stuck on the last interaction and I feel like it turned out like spiderman's identity reveal (in Far from Home) but worse. This is the longest chapter so far, though, so I hope it's not all bad. :)
> 
> Also! Please bind safely and don't bind while exercising.


	12. xii

It turned out to just be the Box Ghost. So, in true show-off fashion, Danny explained the Ghost Zone while fighting. 

Punch. “So I died during a ghost experiment. Which ended up killing me and bringing me back to life at the same time.”

Ecto-blast from a wrist gun (his powers still weren’t working). “I sucked at first, kept falling through floors and dropping everything.” Danny was already out of breath from the fight. 

Kick. “But three years later, I’ve gotten a little better. Even without my powers, I can still beat the Box Ghost here.” 

“Shouldn’t you guys, I don’t know, be helping him?” Dean asked. 

“No, we’re just the back-up,” Jazz said. “On the off chance it turned out to be someone stronger. And Tucker’s on thermos duty.” Tucker silently held up the thermos, typing something with this other hand. 

Danny spoke as he landed another punch. “Speaking of the thermos…” Tucker tossed the thermos to Sam Winchester, who caught the Box Ghost. 

“Congrats! You caught your first ghost. Now we need to get this stubborn ghost home and resting, and that ghost back where it belongs.” Sam’s voice exuded authority. 

“‘M not st’bborn. Jus’ don’t wanna bother.” With the adrenaline of the fight wearing off and the sudden exertion hitting him, Danny was crashing hard. 

Sam and Tucker ended up carrying him home like his first fight with the Lunch Lady, half-asleep protests of “I can do it myself,” the entire way back. Jazz snuck the Winchesters down to the lab, no one in the group wanting to explain the situation to the Drs. Fenton. 

Jazz sent the Box Ghost back into the zone, before sitting down to answer the questions she could see the monster-hunting brothers eager to ask. 

Tucker and Sam made their way down to the group after dropping Danny in his bed and telling Maddie and Jack about what a long day he had. 

After all of the questions were answered, the amicable smiles dropped from the Amity Park trio. 

“Now, I know you’ve spent your lives hunting ghosts and monsters and that means you probably want to kill him, but he’s my brother.”

Sam interrupted Jasmine. “He never wanted this. But the other ghosts tried to hurt people he cares about and Danny wouldn’t - couldn’t, even - let that happen. Self-sacrificing son of a bitch.” She muttered the last part under her breath. 

“Is he… still human, though?” Dean asked. 

“We honestly don’t know what he is anymore. Any tests we do don’t work. But even if he weren’t, he’s still our friend. And we  _ will _ do anything to protect him.” Tucker answered. 

Jazz clapped her hands. “Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight!” She said with finality, practically pushing the Winchesters out the door. 

Once the Winchesters were safely out of the house, she turned to Danny’s friends. “Do you two wanna stay here and keep an eye on him? He’s been through a lot in the past few days and I just worry…” 

They nodded, saving her from finishing the sentence. Sam and Tucker went to tell the Fentons they were staying for the night, accepting their offer of dinner and bringing up an extra plate for Danny. Tucker shoved the tired boy awake, making sure he took off his binder and ate. One by one, the friends drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this took so much longer than i'd hoped but i hope you like it!! please leave a comment with any feedback! :) (also thank you for almost 2000 hits! i never expected this to get any attention)


	13. Chapter 13

“Dean, he’s a kid. A kid who’s been through shit and is trying to make sure no one else has to.” They’d been having this argument since they left Fenton Works two hours ago. Both brothers kept just restating their points. 

Sam was watching Dean pace around their small motel room. “He’s powerful, Sam. We can’t let him go unchecked. He could destroy the world if he wanted to.”

“You’d think if he could do that he wouldn’t still be in high school.” Sam monotonously said.

“You heard them. They don’t even know if he’s human anymore!” Dean was now waving his hands in the air.

“Cas isn’t human and I don’t see you trying to kill him every time he shows up.” 

“You know fully fucking well Cas is different, Sam.” 

“How, Dean?” came a voice from behind him. Dean spun around, pointing a gun at the voice. 

“Damnit, Cas.” Dean dropped the arm holding his gun, his voice cracking over the name. “Where have you been?”

“There are… some people in heaven who don’t like my being on Earth. I only have a few moments before they notice.” Cas stood still, watching Dean start pacing again.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Dean, how am I different from the boy?”

Dean paused before taking a breath. “Well, you’re an angel. You’re supposed to be inherently good.” 

“You know as well as I that that is no longer true. The boy is good at heart. He has seen many futures and will do anything to avoid the less than ideal ones.”

“Fine, Cas. I’ll leave him. Only because I trust you.”

“Oh, so my word wasn’t good enough but his is?” Sam looked mildly offended from his spot on the bed. 

“Shut it, Sammy, this isn’t the time.” The brothers stared each other down, stopping only when Cas cleared his throat.

“Dean, I have to go now, before the angels find me. I’ll try to visit you soon.” Cas left with a sad smile.

For a few minutes, Dean just watched the space where Cas had been. 

“Let’s get some sleep, Sam. We’ll be leaving town tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment / leave kudos if you liked it! comments always make my day :)


	14. the end!!

Sam and Dean went back to the school to tie up any loose ends. They hoped to find Fenton or one of his friends, let him know to call them if he ever needed help. Sam wanted to tell him he was doing good work. 

The brothers checked in at the office, flashing their badges again. 

“We just have a few loose ends to tie up, then we’ll be out of your hair.” Sam smiled at the receptionist - Ms. Reeds, her name plaque said. “Could you tell us what classes a few students are in?”

Once she found the names (all in the same class, greatly helping Sam and Dean’s time left in the school), she turned back to her work.

In the hallways, the brothers ran into a few students, most too focused on their phones to notice them. Only one seemed to be aware of their presence, running up to the Winchesters, already stumbling over his words.

“Okay, look. Look. You’re the FBI, right? Investigating the ghosts? Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. They’re one and the same. They look the same other than the coloring. I have proof, Fenton is never around when Phantom saves us!”

“I’m sorry, you are...?” Sam wondered how obsessed this kid had to be to have figured that out through guesswork alone.

“I’m Wes. Wes Weston. I’m in a couple classes with Fenton, he always disappears just before the ghosts attack and Phantom shows up.” 

“We’ve been told that Fenton’s parents are the leading ghost experts in this town. We assumed he was likely just informing his parents of the events.” 

“And who told you that? Was it Fenton? Or his two friends who always lie for him?” Wes asked, accusatorily. 

“Jesus, kid, nearly everyone in the school confirmed that Danny Fenton has ghost hunting parents.” Dean walked past Wes, only stopping to knock on the door of one of the rooms. 

“Hello, could we speak to Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, please? We just had a few follow-up questions for them.” Sam asked the teacher that opened the door. Upon the teacher’s nod, the three students filed out of the room.

The group walked wordlessly until they reached the meeting room they’d used before. Had it really only been three days? Dean sat down across from the high school kids while Sam closed the door. 

“I hope you’re feeling better, Danny.”

“I am, thanks. Jazz just won’t let me ghost hunt for a few days.”

“As she should,” Sam said indignantly. “We don’t know what Skulker did to you.”

“Anyways, we just wanted to tell you to call us if you ever need some help. We know what it’s like to lose your teen years to ghost hunting.” Sam Winchester offered a card with a few phone numbers scribbled on it. “That goes for all of you. You’re doing good work here.” 

“We’ll be on our way now. Keep an eye out for that Wes kid. He knows more than he should.”

“Oh, he’s been telling the entire school that for awhile. They’re starting to think  _ he’s _ Danny Phantom.” Tucker smiled. 

“Your life might be crazier than ours, and my brother’s in love with an angel.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s comment, muttering something under his breath. “You should get back to class now. I’m sure we’ll see you again.”

The teens waved as the Winchester’s left, in shocked silence. Then, Sam’s statement seemed to hit them all at once.

“An  _ angel? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! i think the ending feels rushed, but this is the first multi-chapter work I've ever started and finished! thank you all for your kudos and comments, it really encouraged me to finish this. :)


End file.
